heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Fails to Know about Becoming a Hero
The heroes thinks that being famous or beating some monsters is making them heroes. But what they don't know that they don't follow their heart or think about others than themselves like they were nobody when they got friends or family who believe in them before they become heroes. Later at the end, the heroes will realize that being famous is too much and decide that they should stop being selfish and follow their heart by saving their love ones or protecting their city by being themselves like they used to. Sometimes, they use their powers to help the main antagonist without knowing that they're getting betrayed and the villains thanks them for help them, so they can get what they want like revenge, ruling the worlds, etc. It will lend the people of the city started to hate them and calling them names by telling them to go away which it will hurt them so badly and knowing that they weren't meant to be heroes. After they learned their mistake or Heroic Encouragement, the heroes decide to make things right for the people and their love ones to show them that they're good and will protect them from the main antagonist. Reason why Heroes forgot about Heroism *Thinking that being famous is making them heroes after saving people from monsters, etc. *Tired of being a nobody and want everybody to like them if they beat a monster, become famous, etc. *Decide to quit the team after tired to look out for their friends or family when they get in trouble *Decide to work alone after choosing famous over their friendship, love or family or simply a bad argument with a friend, love interest, mentor or family member. *Realizing that they're being used by the main antagonist who will betrayed them later which it make them realize that they're not meant to be heroes and run away or give up *Started out as nobody to being a jerk without realize that being famous turn him or her into something they're not like Aladdin only want to become a prince by impressing Jasmine, but after seeing that he do love her, he doesn't want her to think that he's not a prince, but a street rat and at the end, they do love each other no matter what they look or wears Examples * Hercules works and trains hard for years under the teachings of Phil, and once Hercules becomes famous for defeating monsters, his father Zeus tells him that being famous isn't what makes him a true hero. * Wreck-it Ralph, the antagonist of the Fix-it Felix Jr. videogame, has been mistreated by his video game inhabitants because they see him as nothing more than a bad guy. As result, Ralph wishes to become a "good guy" and after thirty years of mistreatment, he decides to find and win himself a medal to prove that he is a hero. However, once he meets and befriends Vanellope von Schweetz, Ralph slowly begins to realize that being a true hero means to truly show your love and care for others, instead of hiding it and trying to be something that you're not. Quotes Gallery IMG_0963.JPG|After Hercules' father, Zeus, told him that he's not ready to come home because fame doesn't equal heroism, it upsets him. IMG_2298.JPG|Peter Parker realizing that he's losing his powers, because he failed to become a hero and lost Mary Jane Powerpuff asteroid.png|Even though they were betrayed by Mojo Jojo, the girls don't know what to do since they're hurt and fails by using their powers to help Mojo Jojo to rule the world with army of monkeys. Twilight make this all okay.png|Twilight Sparkle unsure of how to restore Ponyville. IMG_0071.JPG|Ratchet was so happy that he forgot what it takes to be a hero and thinks that being hero can do big things High fin low fin Oscar & Lenny.jpg|Since Oscar lies that he kill Frankie, he thinks that being famous will make him to be somebody since he's tired to be a nobody. File:Bruce_with_gun.jpg|Bruce Wayne realizing that he used a gun (which is the same one that killed his parents) and pointed it at a criminal in the prologue of Batman Beyond. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Ralph is torn between his ill gotten medal and his loyalty to Vanellope. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts